


Majesty

by von_gikkingen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gikkingen/pseuds/von_gikkingen
Summary: Your saviour is here? Really? That didn’t sound just a little melodramatic to you, Odinson…?I said that. Out loud. To one of the possibly most self-obsessed people I ever met. And somehow that led to the only non-traumatic thing that happened that entire week.“So, no regrets then,” grins Brunhilde seeing the look on my face.





	Majesty

Our king left today and the odds of ever seeing him again were… well, pretty good actually. He always had a thing for Earth, that was well established. He felt very attached to humans. Which, as someone who had to live among them since my place of birth was destroyed by a fire giant, I didn’t really understand…

“He left you in charge, didn’t he…? While he’s off having space adventures,” I comment as the former Valkyrie slowly makes her way down to where I’m waiting for her at the path back to town.

“Why – did you want the job?”

“Please. I get enough headaches from the stuff you aggressively delegate to me,” I roll my eyes. “So… do we call you _majesty _now? Because I’m onboard. You are plenty majestic,” I wink.

“Flirt,” she says in a way of reply even though that’s never happening and we both know it. Which was on me being tragically heterosexual and not a day went by when I didn't regret that. Because what a goddamn loss...

“Do you think he’ll… get better?” I say as she falls in step beside me. “They’ll help him, won’t they? They seem nice people.”

“They won’t let him drown himself in self-pity if that’s what you’re asking. That’s where we went wrong.”

“Right. Assuming he’s an adult, never mind our _king_ so he’s got this. We really screwed up here, didn’t we? Giving him his space and all that.”

“We could have done better,” she says, a sad smile settling over her lips. And I can’t help taking her hand in mine and raising it to my face to kiss her knuckles. Because she’s my friend and I hate to see her hurting and sadly this is the sum total of what I can manage when it comes to displays of affection.

“At least he’s fine now,” I tell her and that seems to help.

We walk in silence for a time and I’m about to make a comment about there having been no need to land their ship this far away, honestly, when she looks at me. Just that. Doesn’t even have to say anything.

“Do we _have to_ talk about that?” I say, narrowing my eyes at her.

“Oh I’m just going to tell you what I _think _happened back when we were fleeing Asgard and you feel free to nod when I get it right, which I will because we both know you always have this look on your face whenever someone brings up Loki…”

“I had sex with him,” I interrupt. Because why bother hiding it, she always knew. We just never talked about it because why would we…? What would it change now, five years later.

“Because?”

“What kind of question is that?” I say, turning to her. “As though you’re supposed to have a reason. I couldn’t believe I was still alive with everything that happened and I was miserable and scared to death and he was just there. That was literally all it took. That’s all you normally need to make bad decisions, isn’t it?”

“Was it?” she asks. “A _bad _decision.”

“No. Not at the time. It was… Do we actually want me to overshare about the time I…”

“Fucked my friend’s adopted brother,” she grins and I have to roll my eyes. Because, fine, how else was that sentence going to end? And yet, her phrasing…

“You make it sound so crude.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. This was after all the act of intimate love…”

And then we’re both laughing because it’s just impossible not to.

“It definitely wasn’t _that_,” I say, remembering. Remembering the desperation of it, the way we didn’t waste time, didn’t even bother to talk because what was there to talk about? We both knew exactly how much we needed to feel _alive_. “We just found an empty nook and…”

And I could still remember it with perfect clarity, that’s the strangest thing. How it felt to be pressed against the wall with my skirt pulled up to my hips and my legs wrapped around him and… And I thought he’d be colder and might have said something to the effect because I remember him laughing, softly, making a comment about my preconceptions about frostgiants and then we were too busy to talk and…

“I’m not _that_ weird when people bring him up… am I?” I end up asking her.

“I mean…”

“It’s just that I really don’t know how to feel about this. It doesn’t feel like a loss because he never really was a part of my life. He was just… you know, around. The way princes are. Their lives never intersect with ours. And then he was…”

I don’t finish that sentence. The grin on Brunhilde’s face tells me that she knows _exactly _how it should end and I just let her have that.

“I was not happy to hear how things ended,” I say eventually.

“Me neither. I wasn’t his biggest fan but… He did deserve better.”

We walk in silence the rest of the way to New Asgard but there is nothing strained about it. At the end of the day I’m glad she brought it up. Because I feel better off for having talked about this. For finally having told someone. Because I don’t really want to forget. I don’t want it to fade the way I’m wishing the memories of the last few days spent on Asgard would fade. No, this one I’d prefer to keep. This one doesn’t make me wake up screaming.

When I do dream about him – and I _do_, still – I wake up smiling.

_Your saviour is here? Really? That didn’t sound just a little melodramatic to you, Odinson…? _

I said that. _Out loud. _To one of the possibly most self-obsessed people I ever met. And somehow that led to the only non-traumatic thing that happened that entire week.

“So, no regrets then,” grins Brunhilde seeing the look on my face.

“Of course I have regrets,” I say grinning right back at her. “Mainly that we can’t make a go of it. I mean everyone thinks we’re a couple anyway.”

“If only they knew I’m the opposite of your type.”

“Oh, shut up,” I chuckle, elbowing her in the ribs.

“Is _that_ how you talk to your queen?” says Brunhilde in her best _how dare you, peasant_ tone. And I have to laugh. Because how can we not be better off with her in charge…?

"Many apologies your majesty."


End file.
